I'm Not a 'Granger' I'm a 'Zabini' Edited: ON HOLD
by EmmaStylinson-Malfoy
Summary: So this is the edited version, R&R. Learn how Hermione gets told she's really a pureblood wizard, shes adopted and who her parents really are, The Zabini's! This story tells you how she lives through it. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowing does. So please don't sue!**

**Story info: Hermione Granger doesn't exist but, Katherine Zabini does. Her five minute older twin brother Blaise Zabini, doesn't remember his twin, the way he does is on his birthday he doesn't feel whole like half of him is missing. When Hermione (Kat) comes 16 her mother and father tell her that they adopted her. Although they didn't know that Hermione (Kat) knew she was adopted. This story explains when Hermione gets told she's adopted and who her family actually are and who was her enemy became her first friend and her lover**

**This story is edited and I have some OC's in this chapter that are her family, as well as Hermione (Kat) so please don't judge **

**Property: TheLoveChildofKatnissandPeeta**

**To the story we go!**

**HPOV (Kat):**

"Hermione dear!" shouted Jean Granger "Can you please come down the stairs for your birthday breakfast?" Hermione got up and out of her bed and walked by her mirror and side glanced at it, then stopped and turned around and her eyes widened. She closed her eyes and pinched herself to make sure if it was a dream, instead she yelped. Her mum came up to Hermione's room about to say her breakfast was getting cold and her eyes widened and she simply shout "John! Come to Hermione's room! Now!" then Hermione's dad ran up the stairs and caught Mrs Granger in the nick of time when she had fainted.

And then he said "I'm sorry Hermione. But we aren't exactly your real parents." "Then who is?" "It might be better if Jean is awake to tell you." About five minutes Mrs Granger woke up. Then the trio walked down the stairs. "Hermione, dear, we just want you to know that we love you and will always love you like our own. It seems Sonya's glamour charm has stopped. Hermione, you aren't called Hermione Jean Granger your real name is Katherine Jennifer Zabini.

Our best friend's the Zabini's, asked us to take you in, and raise you as our own, because around the time you and your twin were born You-Know-Who was taking baby girls and raising them then, having them produce a child to become his heir and if it was a girl she and the child was to be killed. Your parents didn't want to endure the pain of you leaving them. They asked us to give you this." And Mrs Granger quickly stood up and ran up the stairs and retrieved an envelope and gave it Hermione on the top it said '_Katherine Zabini'_ Hermione opened it and inside it said;

_To Our Dearest Daughter, Katherine,_

_Katherine you maybe wandering why you are at the Granger's house._

_Well, the reason we put you there is that we loved you a lot and we really_

_Didn't want to give you to a muggle orphanage because they wouldn't know _

_What to do with you._

_So we picked our best friends from Hogwarts, which we hope you_

_Go there. Then you would know who we are and your twin brother Blaise and maybe your older brothers and sister? They are called Jason, Jackson and Emma. We really would like you to come and live up here, in Zabini Manor. Please consider it. We do love you and never wanted to give you up and didn't want to lose you neither me or your father would want that to happen to you, we want you to know we love you and still go on loving you. _

_And one more thing the glamour charms we put on you when we left you with Jean and John it should be away by now. See you later Katherine!_

_With love,_

_Your parents._

I looked at my adopted parents and Jean said "Look Katherine, we know we shouldn't have kept this from you. But how about if I go and owl your parents to go somewhere with you? To see you and you all go out on an outing or something? Would you like that?"

I all but nodded my head, still in shock of the information, and watched as Jean got up and walked out of the room and when up to the attic and brought down a beautiful brown barn owl. I stared at it in awe and then John got out some parchment and a quill and a pot of black ink and wrote a letter stating that they had told my and would like it if they came down to their house to see Katherine.

Then they told the owl to go to _'Zabini Manor' _and I watched it as it flew away till it looked like a brown dot in the sky and then I got up out of the seat I was sitting in and walked up to my room to brush my hair and setting clothes out in case I was going somewhere with the... I mean my parents and I sat down on my bed waiting for my... I mean Jean, to walk up and tell me that the owl had came back saying Yes or No and then there was a _'pop' _down stairs and I walked down the stairs and seen Mrs Zabini, Mr Zabini, Blaise, Emma, Jason, Jackson, a little six year old girl and a four year old boy A.K.A my Parents, my twin brother, my older sister, my older brothers and probably my little brother and sister.

I walked on down the steps they then looked up and smiled at me, I smiled back and my real mother opened hers arms. I of course being me ran to her and hugged her. And she gave me a kiss on the forehead and said "Oh! Katherine! How I missed you so much!" and I looked up at her with my vision blurred by the tears that I did not realise I had and her with happy tears in her eyes.

I said "Momma, don't do that to me again." And then I went and hugged, my daddy and he kissed my forehead and also had tears in his eyes and I took them away with my thumb and I smiled at him. I then turned to Blaise who had his arms folded over and also folded my arms and struck a pose and then he started to laugh and opened his arms and I hugged him and he whispered into my ear "I have been waiting for you little sis'." And I all but laughed, and said "By five minutes!" and when where all laughing and I stood there giggling. Then I moved onto a girl that looked about seventeen, with black hair with blonde hair dye through it, probably Emma and I hugged her as well then I moved on to a guy that was the spitting image of dad and was about 21, I'm not really sure who he was, but I hugged him anyway, but he whispered in my ear, "I'm Jason" when he noticed I didn't know who he was. Then I moved on a guy that had dad's hair colour but mom's eyes he was Jackson and he was around 19 and he hugged me and spun me around and I laughed at his antics.

I then bent down to the little boy and girl and asked "So what are your names my sweets?" I asked them smiling.

"I'm Jessica and I'm six, are you Kathy?" she asked in her cute little voice.

"Yes Jessie I'm Kathy. Am I allowed to call you Jessie and I'll let you two call me Kathy." I asked her still smiling.

She went over to me and hugged me, in acceptance. And I hugged her back.

"Now who are you handsome?" I asked the little toddler.

"I Mason and I four." He said in his little voice and he showed me the number four with his fingers.

"Well Mason I'm Kathy and I'm your big sister. Can I have a hug?" I asked him opening my arms and he ran over to me with his cute little feet and hugged me and I smiled.

I have a big family, just like I always dreamed for. I have and older sister to talk to and older brothers, that looked happy to see me, and not angry, and I have younger siblings that are absolutely gorgeous, that I could just eat them up.

"So...Are we going anywhere or staying here?" I asked My Parents and siblings. "I think we shall celebrate by bring close family friends over to our manor and having a party." Said mom, "But first we need to bring Katherine home and have her get used to the house before she goes off to Hogwarts." And we all nodded.

"So why don't you and Emma go up to your room and bring the stuff you want to bring with you to the manor? Is that okay?" asked daddy, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I'll just bring the books and stuff and I'll come back down again." I said to them and Emma walked over to me and smiled. I went out of the Living room and went up to my room and I went over and picked up a bag.

"So Emma how old are you?" I asked her, going over to my desk to pick up some of the books that I would need for Hogwarts.

"I'm seventeen and I'll be eighteen next month and if you ask, Jason is the oldest, he's twenty-one and he will be twenty-two in three weeks, then Jackson only recently turned twenty, you and Blaise turned sixteen today, Jess is going to be seven next month and Mason was four on the 3rd August. So basically, we were all born around the same time." Explained Emma to me helping me pack my things.

We talked some more, asking each other our likes, dislikes, favourite colour, normal questions you would ask most people. And then all of my books, pictures, etc. were packed up and Emma, brought out her wand and said, "Wingardum Leviosa", swish and flicked her wand and levitated the bag, that she had put an invisible extension charm on and brought it down the stairs.

We walked down and into the living room, and everyone stood up. Me and Emma looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "Ready to go Katherine?" asked Daddy **(AN: This is her real dad) **I nodded my head and smiled.

"Thank-you again Jean and John, for looking after, our little Katherine" said Mom, and smiled at them.

"Your welcome, Rochelle." Said Jean, smiling back.

"Well, we must be going, there's a lot to plan for next week. We'll see you soon." Said mom.

Mom then went and lifted Mason and Jessie and apperated away with a crack. Then Jason, Emma and Jackson apperated away with a crack as well. Daddy then held out his hands for me and Blaise and we grabbed on to them and then daddy turned on his heel and we left with a crack.

I have to say, apperating isn't the nicest way to travel, because it feels like you're getting squashed into the thinnest tube imaginable and feel like throwing up once you get there. I didn't, obviously. But there is a good side; it's quicker in some ways but more than one.

"Welcome Katherine, to Zabini Manor. Blaise will show you to your room, a house elf will come get you for dinner. But, don't worry, they are paid, have holidays and wear clothing that we provide." Said daddy once we had all steadied ourselves.

"Thank-you daddy." I said to him smiling.

"Your welcome princess." He said and walked off to one of the many rooms.

I then looked around me, we were in a hall, with big open windows and was very bright and had moving family portraits and ancestor portraits.

"Come on Kath. Let's go upstairs." Said Blaise and he started towards the stairs and we were off.

**Okay, so I have revamped this up, adding OC's, and more content. I am still, -RW it's just a new name.**

**So how was that? Good? Bad? Crap? Shit? Okay? Brilliant? Super-ly Amazing? Review!**

**Review**

**Revie**

**Revi**

**Rev**

**Re**

**R**

**Re**

**Rev**

**Revi**

**Revie**

**Review **

**Hope you liked it! ^_^**

_**~Emmaliese3**_

**(\_/)**

**(0_0)**

**C(") (")**


	2. Should I Keep Writing? POLL

**Vas' Happenin' Guise!**

So, let's get down to business. Upon not so long ago. I was thinking, if I should keep writing my stories apart from Ging Ting with a Hint of MAGIC. As you may have seen my other stories are on hold. But I have put up a new poll up, asking if I should either; Keep writing my stories, Stop writing and give up for adoption or keep writing some of them.

So, yes I am giving YOU a chose to pick. And if you pick some of them, I will let YOU decide the stories that stay. I have been working on some new chapters, but I need to know your verdict to stop altogether or not.

So, all you need to do is go on my profile and click the poll and decide. Once you have voted you can go back and look at which one is winning. So yh.

So vote and I'll let you know in September the results.

Keep reading my stories, review them and adopt my first story, please.

Thanks for reading,

_~EmmaStylinson-Malfoy _(TheLoveChildOfKatnissandPeeta)


End file.
